villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zim
Invader Zim is the titular main protagonist villain of the franchise of the same name and the main antagonist of the 2019 Netflix film Invader Zim: Enter the Florpu''s. He is an Irken serving the Irken Empire as an Invader. Because of his incompetence, Zim was banished to Earth by the Almighty Tallests under the guise of being sent to conquer it. Although he is the main character, Zim is morally (and ethically) a villain, being overall a fairly tendentious, argumentative, confrontational and unsympathetic character, though he occasionally shows some kindness towards certain characters. Nevertheless, he is prone to causing chaos and destruction for either himself, his own race, or Earth. However, in the pilot and first episode of the show, the main antagonist was Dib. He was voiced by , who also played Kaos in the ''Skylanders franchise, Zhencha in Mulan, and Lugosi in Bunnicula. Personality A brash and overconfident alien, Zim is a bit insane defective Irken Invader who has gift for destruction yet is faithfully loyal to the Almighty Tallests, the leaders of the Irken race. Knowing how dangerous Zim can turn about for their plans of galactic conquest, they unknownwingly send him to Earth to get rid of him, although Zim sees it as a genuine invading mission and does his best to conquer the planet to please the Tallests in spite they have no real interest on it, being too arrogant to realize it. Neverthless, due the constant interventions of Dib Membrane, Zim often fails on his attempts to take over the Earth. Considering that Zim has been raised since he was born to be loyal to the Irken Empire, however, his actions can be rather understable from a certain point of view, as it could be simply be said that he has grown up to believe that the Irkens are the dominant race and that they are destined to rule over the galaxy, thus just doing what he believes it will benefit his people and seeing no wrong on it. Even Jhonen Vasquez, the show's creator, has said that Zim is a good guy just like Dib, but from a different side. Anyway, despite his incompetency, Zim can prove himself to be an actual threat if he really tries hard on it. In Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Zim not only manages to take over the Earth with the sabotaged Membracelets but nearly succeeds in getting it sucked into a Florpus Hole. However, Zim's stupidity nearly costs him after all as he fails to realize that the Tallests are coming to Earth to get rid of him definitely and narrowly dooms himself and all mankind to suffer on the Florpus Hole if not for the Membranes' intervention, making Zim a deranged and dangerous foe. Appearance His skin is green, pink/red clothes, black gloves, pants, and shoes, a PAK on his back, and red eyes with two white pupils on each eye. The big pupil on an Irken eye was the main and the smallet pupil was connected to the main pupil. Zim also has ruby-colored eyes; a very common trait in Irkens. It was also mentioned in Walk of Doom that Zim's eyes contain ocular implants. Since the eyes he was born with are not visibly different from subsequent appearances, it can be assumed that these implants are subcutaneous. As he considers himself to still be an Invader, he continues to wear the standard uniform: a red tunic-like garment with a pink collar and sleeves, as well as black boots and gloves. He also possesses a pair of antennae; their exact function is unknown, but they seem to function like human eyebrows; rising and lowering to convey emotion. It is possible that they also function as an organ in place of ears, as they picked up vibrations in Battle of the Planets. Biography Backstory Zim is an Irken fellow born from Irk. When he was on O.I.D 1, he was assigning to Blorch, but accidentally used Irk as a target and ended up banned to Foodcourtia. After days passed, he later escaped and goes on O.I.D 2, where the Tallest fooled him that there was a secret planet that is mysterious, and never known what it was. Accompanying him on his exile mission was his robot assistant GIR. Zim was sent into exile by the Almighty Tallests due to Zim accidentally almost destroying Irk with a massive robot assault walker destroying entire buildings and military vehicles in his path and possibly killing dozens of other Irkens and ruining Operation Impending Doom (OID 1 for short) for not knowing that he was attacking the wrong planet. As punishment, Zim was sent into exile and was sent to Foodcourtia as punishment for almost toppling the Irken Empire. During the Great Assigning for Operation Impending Doom ll, Zim escaped and made it to Irk where he expected to be given an assigned planet but instead was given a sandwich and was told to leave. In response to his refusal to leave, Zim was sent to Earth unaware that the Tallests thought it was fake and was given GIR, a SIR unit (Self Information Retrieval Unit) made from garbage and other junk that was defected from the others. Navigation Category:Nemesis Category:Aliens Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Contradictory Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Weaklings Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Titular Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Terrorists Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Liars Category:Crossover Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Outcast Category:Warlords Category:Honorable Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Game Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Perverts Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Book Villains Category:Cheater Category:Anti-Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant